


Last night you’ll spend alone

by Dumbsunflowers



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Marvel Scramble 2020, crackfic, mentions of drug abuse, slight angst, sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbsunflowers/pseuds/Dumbsunflowers
Relationships: Clint Barton & Stephen Strange
Collections: Marvel Fandom Scramble 2020





	Last night you’ll spend alone

Chapter one: the meeting 

Late on a Friday night, Clint was laying in bed looking up at the ceiling. He and his wife had decided to take a break, feeling as if they were drifting apart as a couple so Clint rented an apartment with the money he had leftover in the city. He was lonely, wanting someone to come and have a drink with him maybe talk about... Life? Uh wow, Clint wasn't great at small talk was he? Whatever, just pick someone from your contacts, you chicken. 

Scrolling through he found that he still had Natasha and Tony in his contacts. It felt wrong to delete them but now would probably be a good time. Or maybe not as he skipped over them. He saw an S.S was one of the only other contacts he had, oddly enough it was the wizard he'd met sometime before all this bullshit with Thanos happened and of course before he went on his little rampage as Ronan. He decided to shoot him a message, it was worth a shot at least and hey maybe he'd make a new friend in the process. 

C.B 'Hey, this is Clint uh remember me?' 

S.S 'I do, it may be due to my photographic memory or the fact that neither Rogers nor Banner would shut up about you. What pleasure do I owe this text conversation?'

C.B 'Well, what an opener there doc, you really know how to make friends. Anyway, I was wondering maybe you could take some time out of your wizard schedule to maybe grab a drink or something?'

S.S 'Barton, are you asking me to "Hang out"?'

C.B 'Yeah pretty much. My wife left me, my friends are either dead or on the brink of death.’ 

The recipient of the messages, Stephen, took quite a while to respond. Before he had gotten the message he was reading and Talking to Wong about some intergalactic matter. Sure Stephen was a busy man tasked with protecting the universe and this planet but maybe he could... No, he couldn't leave his post but of course, the look in Wong's eye said differently. 

"You know if you made friends you probably wouldn't mope around as much," Wong said, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

"Well, I can't just leave," Stephen said as he looked down at the message. "I.. maybe I could invite him over? He might be turned away by the place though. A lot of people wouldn't consider the sanctum to be homey. Regardless I have a universe to protect and no stone to help me do so.” He said rather defeated. 

“Strange, maybe if you asked for help and made friends with other heroes you wouldn’t be so alone in your endeavors. Who do you have? Me? You need better friends.” Wong said as he walked off. 

S.S. ‘Alright, I suppose you could come over for a coffee, preferably tea for me’   
C.B. ‘Yeah alright, when can I come over?’ 

The wizard didn’t reply, waving his hands around before Clint fell through the ceiling nearly hitting the ground. “I figured you were free now.” He said as he watched Clint stand and brush himself off. “Dude, warn a guy before you pull them off their couch through a portal.” the other male sputtered, looking up at the wizard with a brow raised. “What happened to the robes?”

“What, do you think I wear those all the time? They are hot and annoying so uh... Yeah, I wear ‘normal’ clothes most of the time.” Stephen responded, shrugging a little as he sipped from a coffee mug. “Coffee? Tea? Any other beverage your heart desires?” he offered. “Yeah, I’m sure you don’t have whiskey in this pl- oh you’re good…” Clint said as a small glass with a shot of whiskey appeared in his hand along with a spherical ice cube to boot. 

“So.. how’s it been going?” Clint questioned, rubbing the back of his neck before he drank the shot. The liquor replaced itself soon after. “It’s been going, protecting your reality has been a bit calmer now that Thanos has been wiped out but now I don’t have the time stone. Time paradoxes are happening everywhere and the fabric of r.. are you listening?” Stephen asked as he looked over to see Clint messing around with an ancient bow artifact. “Yeah yeah, I’m listening. Everything’s going to shit because you don’t have that necklace.” The male responded.

Stephen grumbled a bit to himself as he drank the rest of his coffee and set the mug aside. “Why are you here? I assume there’s someone else you could bother right? You’ve got a wife don’t you?” He asked, assuming Clint wasn’t really all that interested in hanging out. “Dude I texted you because I have no one else. My wife left me, my kids don’t talk to me and most of my friends are dead. plus it’s hard to make friends with the body count I have and I’m not talking about hiding the zucchini.” Clint said with a chuckle. “I know you weren’t always a pompous wizard, you were a pompous Surgeon who just so happened to rail a guy I looked up to for a while.” 

The taller male blushed before shaking his head. “Who the hell are you refuting to.. oh Tony-“ he muttered, looking down at his hands. “Yeah, back when I was in that sort of crowd I did a lot of things I’m not proud of. I’m just glad he didn’t recognize me when he saw me,” he admits with a small sigh. “But that’s in the past. We have to look at the present and the future so... what do you want to do? I’m your friend for the evening.”   
“I would hope it would last longer but alright I’m game. Care for a little training?” Clint suggests with a smirk. 

“I tend to try to stay away from hand to hand combat when I can, I train on my own and I’d like to keep it that way,” Stephen remarked before rolling his eyes. “But I could make an exception.”   
Clint seemed to beam at his compliance, knowing the last time he trained was before he went to Japan but his past was better left in the past for now. He pulled his hands from his pockets and took a stance. “I would assume you don’t have a gym in this place huh?” he asked with a small smirk.   
“The sanctum has many rooms and doors that lead to places you could never dream of. I haven’t even looked in all of them. I know there is a small sorcery training area, I’m sure it will meet your expectations,” the other male said as his clothes faded and changed into his wizard robes. “But it’s not exactly a room,” he added. Then, waving his hands he opened the mirror dimension around them. “You can’t change the outside world from in here, hit me with your best shot Barton~” 

Clint gladly took the opportunity, running up to throw a punch at Stephen. Of course, he’d normally use his sword or bow but he didn’t exactly have them due to Stephen pulling him from his apartment unarmed. Stephen, on the other hand, had all his weapons at his fingertips. Blocking the hit, he swung around and hit Clint in the chest with a wisp of magic that sent him flying back into an artifact case. The marksman picked himself up and let out a deep and ragged breath before swooping down at Stephen’s feet. Stephen kept his stance and lept down to pin Clint to the ground. 

“Oh, you’re good..” Clint muttered as he tried to get up but the taller male kept him in place.   
“How about we play a little game, Barton? If you win we go out and get a coffee, my treat. But if I win.. Well, you’ll just have to see about that.” Stephen purred, looking down at him with a little smirk. Clint didn’t know why but he felt hot all of a sudden, his heart beating hard in his chest. “I can’t pass up a challenge, but it depends on how far you’re willing to go,” he said with a little attitude in his tone. 

The wizard lifted him up and chuckled slightly. “I don’t have much to lose,” he retorted and scoffed slightly before taking a swing at Clint without his magic this time. The sharpshooter grabbed his forearm before he got hit only to be wrapped in a large coil of wispy magic and landing back on his ass again. “This isn’t fair,” he muttered as the magic fell away. 

Stephen chuckled. “It’s completely fair!” He exclaimed, holding his hands behind his back. “But if it will make it seem more fair to you then I’ll lay off the sorcery for now,” he added before kneeling down to help Clint up. Clint, on the other hand, pulled Stephen down onto the ground and pinning him. The taller male snickered, looking rather impressed but that soon faded when Clint propped himself up in Stephens lap. “How many times do I have to pin you to win?” he asked.   
“Hmm~ I don’t know. For someone who used to be an agent, you sure do let your guard down,” he muttered before propping his knees up, pulling his body up and basically flipping Clint down onto his back with him on top now. “I think the best two out of three would suffice.” 

The smaller male knew he was tiring out, he wasn’t an agent anymore and he was in no shape to continue. “You know what? You win,” he hummed, smirking a little as he pulled himself up when Stephen let him go.   
“Oh good, but I don’t think you’d be up for what I had planned if you’ve given up that easy.” Stephen teased as he stood and brushed himself off. “I’ve been alone as have you, I can’t ask you to do something you wouldn’t want to so… How about we just go get coffee anyway? I feel like that would be much better then what I had planned.” he admits with a soft smile as he held his hand out for Clint to take. 

“Damn, now I wanna know what you had in mind. Maybe you should tell me over a nice dinner huh? It’s not like I’ve got anywhere to be,” Clint said as he took Stephens hand. For someone who looked like a toothpick under all those robes, he really was a strong fighter. Stephen nodded for the idea, waving his hands back around to close the mirror dimension. “That sounds nice, how about we order though? I don’t leave the sanctum often and now that I don’t have the stone if I leave there might be-“ 

“Go; I’ve got it handled.” Wong said from behind the two making Stephen jump. “Have fun, the fate of the universe isn’t at stake at the moment and if someone just so happens to walts in here and try to take anything I’ll call you,” He added with a simple smile. 

The taller male groaned a bit but agreed soon after. “Fine, maybe you should go home and change into something more.. formal? Uh, less pajamas, more suit and tie.” He suggested.   
“Yeah alright, you’re so lucky I actually bought the suit I wore to the funeral,” Clint said as he rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his hip. “But I’m game to go out.” 

Later that evening Stephen found himself sitting at a table for two at a rather fancy restaurant. His hands shook with slight anxiety as he waited for Clint. ‘This isn’t a date Stephen, really you shouldn’t be out here like this but.. you’re making a new friend right?’ He thought to himself as the minutes ticked by. Soon Clint arrived, making his way over to the table with the waiter close behind. Stephen had already ordered a white wine but of course Clint ordered something a bit harder from the bar. “Relax, I told you I’d be here,” he said with a fair chuckle under his breath. 

“It’s been an hour,” Stephen said as he straightened up. “But I will make an exception. You clean up quite nicely.”   
“Yeah, after I got the tear stains out of the coat I’d say it looks alright.” Clint huffed softly as the waiter brought his drink then walked off to give them time to order. “What are you having? I honestly don’t have an appetite tonight for anything this place could cook up for me.” The smaller male admits.   
“Well.. frankly. I came for the wine.” Stephen admits before sipping from his glass. “But is there anywhere you’d like to go tonight? My treat.” 

“How about back to that place you stay at, you’ve got a bedroom in there don’t ya?” He asked, raising a brow as she sipped as well.   
Stephen flushed, almost choking on his drink before calming himself. “Uh- I.. well I do of course but I don’t see why you’d want to go there. I’m sure you’ve grown out of having sleepovers.”   
“Yeah? Well something tells me you don’t want just a little old sleep over, Stephen.” The other male retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.   
“If it’s a meal you want. Then it’s a meal you’ll get.” Stephen said with a bit of a snarl, “but first tell me something about yourself. If what you want is what I think you want then maybe we should get to know each other first eh?” 

Clint thought for a moment. “Well I was raised on a farm, I used to be a shield agent til that sank.. I’m particularly fond of chickens.” He half joked, looking up at Stephen with a small smile.   
“Farm? Hmm. I was raised on a farm too. Little country house with my family. Well actually I was born on a vacation my parents took.” He admits with a little chuckle before sipping his wine once again.   
“We don’t seem too different.” The other hummed while leaning back in his chair. “I mean, I may not have been a doctor or anything like that but. We’ve got the same roots.”   
“So it would seem.” He agreed. “If it’s not a touchy subject, what happened with your wife?” 

“I.. let’s just say I’ve done a lot of horrible shit. Like ‘genuinely I should probably be in jail’ shit.” He admits “My wife found out and she didn’t take too kindly to the news.. saying I was a monster and that she didn’t feel safe with me around. I thought I was doing the world a favor by purging bad people but it turns out I was just as bad as Thanos.” He added while glaring into his glass.   
“I don’t think you’re as bad as him, no one could possibly top his insanity,” Stephen retorts as he smiles gently. “You were hurting, though I can’t justify mad genoside.. you did it because you were in pain. Now you understand that what you did was completely wrong.” He continued.  
Clint went silent for a few moments, looking back up at Stephen with worn eyes. “I want to feel something… god I haven’t felt anything but pain for the last seven- now eight years..” he finally sputtered out, shaking the table as he grabbed it. “I want to feel..” 

Suddenly the two of them were back in the sanctum, Stephen standing in front of Clint with his arms wide open. “Then feel, you’re the only person hindering you from feeling.”   
The smaller male felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he rushed over to the wizard and hugged him tighter then he thought possible. He was a big and tough guy but under all that he was just scared and upset, losing everything he loved more than once.   
“I’ve got you.. it’s alright..” Stephen whispered, rubbing his back gently. 

Chapter two: the change 

Warning: slight mentions of drug abuse and poor mental health

Three months later 

After that night Stephen had invited Clint into his home, knowing the male might be safer there. Safe from what you may ask? Well himself really. Clint had fallen into some self destructive behavior to distract himself from losing his wife and kids along with Natasha all that time ago. 

Stephen of course suggested more calm and less violent outlets and the one that Clint clung to was music, now the sanctum was filled with the sounds of late nineties and early two-thousands rock bands. He didn’t mind too much, as long as Clint was okay he could manage. Although ever since he moved in there was a tension growing between them, this unspoken truth that Wong has taken note of. 

Now Stephen was busy reading in the library, flipping the pages of the book without actually using his hands while Clint listened to Evanescence in the other room. The taller wizard found himself humming to the tune, knowing it by heart since it was one of Clint's favorites. “Take him out to dinner.” A voice said causing Stephen to jump up and form a shield in front of him. Of course it was only Wong.   
“Don’t sneak up on me like that,” He growled before brushing himself off. “What are you talking about?”  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about, you’ve memorized his favorite music, know his Starbucks order and you even know his pants size. You’re obsessed.” Wong retorted. 

“I am not obsessed with him, I just so happen to be fond of him. If he’s going to live here I might as well know some things about him.” Stephen fired back as he put the book away he was reading before. “Besides where would I take him? He doesn’t like fancy restaurants and the only thing he’ll get when we go out is a drink and maybe a salad.”   
“Go out eh?” The other male asked  
“You know what I meant. I’ll ask him but.. Wong do you honestly think he’d like me?” The wizard questioned with some hope in his voice.   
“The both of you are sad excuses for heroes who have romance issues. You’re perfect for each other.” He chuckled before winking and leaving. 

Stephen stood there for a while, thinking about how to really ask him. It was true Clint didn’t really like going to fancy places. He only went the first time because he thought it would make Stephen happy. ‘We could go out to Olive Garden? Would that be too fancy? Wait- I got it-‘ he thought before swiftly moving to his computer that was rather old. He got it at a yard sale after realizing his laptop was broken beyond repair. 

Meanwhile Clint was tinkering in the next room, working on fixing some of his bows while paying some rather loud music in the background. His head bobbed to the beat as he worked. He now wore long sleeves around the sanctum, being ashamed of what he’d done to cope. Sure Stephen knew but having to look at the track marks on his arms gave him chills. As he set his bow down the door swung open with Stephen on the other side. “Clint- I have a proposal for you. You don’t have to go if you don’t want to but I thought.. since you liked them I got us tickets to a concert.” He explained with a wide smile. He wasn’t one for concerts but he knew Clint liked them so he didn’t mind going.   
“Dude really?” The other male asked as he stood, coming over to him. “What band?”   
“Oh- right.” The taller male started before pulling out his janky and cracked phone. He scrolled a bit before turning it around, his hands shook but Clint had gotten used to that. 

EVANESCENCE  
Featuring Lindsey Sterling

“Shut up-“ Clint said, looking more excited then Stephen had ever seen him before. Without hesitation he wrapped his arms around the wizard. “God thank you- thank you so much.” He said before pulling away. He had the brightest smile on his face. “I- I could kiss you!” He exclaimed in excitement before stopping in his tracks. “Uh- I mean- you know I wouldn’t if you didn’t want me to of course.”   
The taller male smirked at his excitement, blushing a bit at the last statement. “Frankly I wouldn’t mind.” He admits before leaning down a little. “I mean of course you said it out of excitement and didn’t mean it, right?” He added with a sly grin. 

Clint swallowed thick, looking up at Stephen with wide eyes. “Well I- I don’t see why you would want to kiss me. I mean- wait is this a date? Are you asking me to go to this concert with you as a date?” He questioned with a raised brow as his cheeks burned.   
“Maybe I am, would that make you now want to go?” Stephen asked, seemingly gaining a spout of sheer crackhead confidence out of nowhere.   
”No of course not! I'd love to go. Even if you consider it a date, ” the smaller male added before crossing his arms. ”I think it'll be fun… I haven't been to a concert in years.” He admits softly. 

The day of the concert 

Clint got all dressed up for the occasion, looking rather uh ‘Punk rock’ with a black muscle shirt and some ripped black jeans all covered in chains and whatnot. Stephen on the other hand looked like himself, some blue jeans with a grey shirt and a darker grey sweater over it. 

“No no no.” Clint muttered as he watched Stephen come down the stairs. “If you’re coming with me to a concert you’ve got to look the part.” He said with a smile. “Change the shirt, lose the sweater and- maybe cut up those jeans.”   
“What would you want to cut up a perfectly good pair of jeans for!” The other male exclaimed before waving his hand to change his outfit to better match Clint.   
“It goes with the style, you’d understand if you actually got out more and explored other clothing options. The only two outfits you have are hobo and circus magician.” The smaller male chuckled.   
Stephen rolled his eyes as he stepped closer. “Says the one who either looks like an emo or an old man.” He joked, nudging his shoulder a little.   
“Hey! You said you liked my shirt the other day. I’d assume you like the way I dress.” The other grumbled.   
“Yeah, whatever you say Legolas.” He chuckled as they headed out of the sanctum.

Stephen used a portal to get there, the look on Clints face was unforgettable. He looked around in awe at the lights and the very large crowd. “This is amazing…” he mumbled before looking up at Stephen. “Thank you. I know you’re gonna get sick of that but really, thank you. I needed this.”   
All Stephen could do was smile and hug him from the side. “You’re welcome..” 

They made their way down to their seats, Stephen managed to get close to the actual stage so that was a large plus. The start of the concert went off without a hitch although Stephen felt as if he would go deaf from the loud speakers. Clint looked like he was having the time of his life, singing and dancing along with Amy (the lead singer) soon though she finishes a song and the lights dim. “This is an older song, but I’m sure some of you know it.” She spoke softly before starting the next track. (https://youtu.be/8Lyk729ECNE) It was a bit slower and Stephen felt this opportunity was as good as any to strike. He turned a little and took Clints hand before leaning down to talk to him. “Will you go out with me?” He asked but Clint almost didn’t hear him over the crowd. But he did feel his hand, blushing deeply as he looked up at the other male. “You what?” He asked, looking up into his eyes. 

“Will you go out with me?” He asked again, at the perfect moment too since the beat drop and the song slowed again making it easier to hear.   
“Are you- you’re really asking me that now?” Clint said with a chuckle before gently rubbing his thumb against his shaking hand. “Yes.” He finally answered but before he could say anything else Stephen leaned down to kiss him. It was soft and sweet but Clint could feel that Stephens whole body was shaking now. He gently moved his hands up to cup the other males cheeks, steadying him as he deepened the kiss. 

(NSFW bit woooooo) 

After the concert the two went out for a drink, recounting the amazing light show and performance. Stephen himself was rather impressed by the band, especially the lead vocalist. Of course though when they got back to the sanctum the real fun would begin. 

“So are we going to talk about that kiss or..?” Clint questioned before the wind was knocked from his lungs by Stephen pinning him to the large oak doors. “I don’t know, I think we should do a bit more action rather than talking. I don’t think you understand what you do to me.” The taller male growled through his teeth as he stared down at Clint.   
He let out a shallow breath, feeling his ripped jeans tighten as he struggled against the males tight grip. “God- okay okay, relax big guy.. I’ve wanted this for quite a long time to..” he said in a timid tone before practically whimpering. 

“Aww look at that~ how precious~” the wizard teased as he moved one hand down to trace against the smaller one's jaw. “If you want to we can have some fun, but only if you want to.” He insisted before planting a soft kiss on his forehead.   
Clint thought for a moment, blushing deeply as he swallowed thick. “I want this.. I want you. You’ve been so god damn kind to me but all I’ve been able to think about is you.. uh..”   
“Come on, it’s alright. You can say it.” He said as he loosened his grip on him. He shook a lot, mostly his hands and it was making Stephen feel weak. He knew he could dominate all he wanted but he thought Clint would lose interest because of his shaking hands.   
“I want you to rail me alright? I want you, all of you. Hands and all” Clint muttered finally causing Stephen to snicker a bit.   
“As you wish~” 

Suddenly they were in Stephens room, Stephen quickly loosened his belt and watched as Clint almost instinctively sank down to his knees. The tall male was swift with his motions despite his hands getting more in the way then helping really. Regardless he managed to pull out his hardened cock, the shaft twitching with need. “Clint, I don’t think you’ll be able to fit that whole thing in your mouth.” Stephen said with a rough and gravelly tone.   
“Christ, relax will you?” Clint snapped back causing Stephen to wrap his, for now, steady hands around Clint's throat. “Snap at me again and you’ll be doing more than just taking this cock..” he growled, letting go as Clint quickly got to work. “Good boy..~”

The smaller male practically melted at the name, using his hands to steady himself as he sucked gently on the hardened rod. From Stephens angle he looked like he was enjoying himself and he really looked like he knew what he was doing.   
His hands began to shake again as he gripped onto the other males hair, leaning back and moving his hips to start fucking down his throat. “Such a good boy~” he groaned again, giving Clint as much praise as he could.

“Thank you sir..” Clint whined as he struggled and lifted his head up from the now dripping shaft, looking up at the male that completely towered over him now. “Oh please,” Stephen started. “Call me master or I won’t listen to your little cries of mercy later.” He teased, placing his hand down on his shoulder before shoving his hardened member into the smaller males throat again. He gladly took it, his eyes rolling back as he felt his own member press against his jeans just begging for some friction. Stephen happily obliged, setting his boot down between his legs. The male quickly moved his body up basically rubbing himself against Stephen. Small moans began to escape his lips causing the wizard more and more pleasure. 

After a while Stephen pulled away, lifting the males chin up gently. His hand shook and he cursed at himself. He tried to ignore it but he couldn’t, emotions flooding his chest as he pulled away. “God damnit-!” He yelled, pulling his jeans back up before moving to sit on his bed. Clint swiftly followed, taking his hands gently. “Shh it’s okay. I don’t mind..” he admits, leaning down to kiss them softly. “You accept me for who I am, you’re okay with my scars and flaws so why shouldn’t I be okay with yours?” He said, leaning up to kiss his lips gently. “It’s okay..”   
The other male sniffled, looking back at him with a small smile before returning the kiss. “It shouldn’t bother me at this point, I know I can do amazing things but.. they make it so hard to hold you.” He admits, moving his hands down to Clints waist where the shook and twitched.   
“I’ll get used to it. You can’t change it and I don’t want you to. You don’t have to change for me.” He said as he climbed up into his lap. 

The two shared a rather soft and intimate moment, Clint giving Stephen soft and sweet kisses on his lips and neck while Stephen held his hands in place to hold Clint. It’s all he wanted. He wanted to hold him. “Now where were we?” The smaller male asked, rolling his hips against him. 

The wizard smirked, leaning in to plant one more kiss on his lips before pulling his hips closer. “My, such a naughty boy~” he growled, nipping at Clint's neck. His confidence soon flowed back as he pulled his jeans back down. Clint soon followed leaving the two only with their tops on.   
Stephen conjured a bottle of lube, using it generously before locking eyes with the other. “Are you sure about this? You can back out at any point I just want to make sure you-“   
Before he could finish Clint kissed him hard, tangling his hands in his hair. “Fuck me already~” he growled to which Stephen caved. He thrusted up into the boy, groaning deeply as he slid in rather easily. “Something tells me this isn’t your first time~” he chuckled.   
“I’ve been around, done some things~” Clint teased before moaning out loudly, clinging to Stephen tightly. 

The two slammed against each other, moaning and whining out to one another. Clint had moved his hand down to his own member that was throbbing with pleasure as Stephen fucked up into him. The wizard took charge, flipping the two so that Clint was now on his back on the bed and Stephen was pounding into him from the edge of the bed.   
“Fuck- oh god~” Clint whined, looking up at Stephen with wide eyes. He never thought that this toothpick of a man could fuck so good.   
Stephen took care to hit all the right spots inside of Clint, wanting to please him more than give pleasure to himself. “Does that feel good~?” He growled, moving one hand up to Clints throat.   
“Y-Yes master~!! It feels so good~!!” He cried out, rolling his head back as he felt the pressure on his neck. The feeling was intoxicating, the sheer force behind every thrust was magical. 

“Keep talking to me bunny~” Stephen said, smirking down at him knowing the nickname would embarrass him.  
The small male huffed deeply as he closed his eyes. “T-Thank you for giving me your c-cock~” he whined, gripping the sheets tightly with one hand while the other stroked his cock fast.   
“Cum for me~ I want my little boy to come first~” Stephen said, going at him harder before grabbing at his hips. 

Clint didn’t last too much longer, cumming all over himself and Stephen.  
He couldn’t help but chuckle as he kept going. “That’s my good bunny~” he teased before a slew of moans escaped his lips. He doubled over as he came hard inside the male. “Good god..~” he whispered as he relaxed and let his seed shoot deep into Clint. 

They were now a panting mess, the sounds slowly died down as they relaxed and cuddled up with each other on the bed. “Don’t get too comfy, there’s gonna be a round two, bunny~” the wizard teased before kissing him gently. 

To be continued...


End file.
